


De cómo Billie perdió la virginidad

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, F/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie es una niña a los ojos de Tom, pero al parecer ya esta no se siente como una.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo Billie perdió la virginidad

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve una idea chistosa hace días y con esto me lo quité de la cabeza. Es algo hetero, y con twincest, o sea gender swap, pero esta vez Bill es la tía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Las personas reales no me pertenecen pero no por eso dejo de jugar con ellos.

Tom estaba desesperado. No había forma de hacerle entender a su hermana eso. Anabelle se cruzó de brazos y lo miró furibunda.

—No digas una mierda, Tom.

—¡Deja de hablar como camionero! Mamá diría que…

—¡Me importa un jodido cacahuate lo que pensaría nuestra madre! Ella se fue, ¿recuerdas? Nos dejó con papá, y cuando él se volvió un maldito alcohólico, tuvimos que huir —soltó enojada.

—Bibi, por favor. Estamos bien ahora. Yo trabajo, tú trabajas, pero aún eres joven como para que le entregues algo tan hermoso como tu tesori… —tuvo que callarse porque su hermana menor gritó.

—¡Si vuelves a llamar a mi himen tesorito, te castro, Tom, te castro! —amenazó Anabelle tomando el cuchillo de la encimera y apuntando a Tom con él.

El rubio retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Billie, por favor! —exclamó asustado. La morena estabilizó su respiración y bajó el cuchillo, sin soltarlo aún—. Pero es que es tu virginidad y yo no quiero que la pierdas con cualquier imbécil —musitó, rascándose la nuca.

A veces Tom se obligaba a sí mismo a ver a su hermana como un ser asexuado, pero cuando comenzó a crecer y le crecieron los pechos, y se estaba poniendo cada día más bonita, tuvo que entender que Billie ya era una mujer y no solo él notaría.

Así que estuvo ahuyentando a chiquillos como si fueran moscas molestas de su pequeña hermana. Pero en algún momento que no se fijó, Billie ya tenía novio.

Y él solo podía pensar que quería patear a ese tipo por pedirle a una nenita de dieciséis años que tuviera sexo.

¡Era una beba por Dios!

Aunque su escote dijera lo contrario.

—Pero usa protección, un condón, no quiero que te contagie algo o que te embaraces —farfulló Tom compungido, Billie lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello, luego lo soltó y dio brinquitos, moviéndose ese par de…

—Igual lo iba a hacer —dijo Billie después de un rato. Tom dejó de verle del cuello para abajo y frunció el ceño al encontrar esos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Acostarme con alguien, me dieras permiso o no.

Tom resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos. —Genial, Anabelle, ahora si me permites tengo que dormir. Ni se te ocurra traer a Edmund…

—Se llama Eddi, y ya terminé con él. ¡Y no me llames así, es detestable ese nombre! Todo de niñita, ugh —comentó Billie.  
Tom detuvo su caminata en dirección a su cuarto y la miró.

—Si ya no estás con Edward, ¿por qué me preguntaste…?

—Porque quiero acostarme con alguien. Y se llama Eddi, no Edward.

—No puedes hacerlo con alguien al azar, es tu primera vez, debes hacerlo con alguien especial para ti —volvió a repetir su sermón. Billie se mordió el labio y miró al techo.

—De hecho tengo en mente a alguien muy especial. Y no es cualquiera, no lo elegí al azar —arguyó Billie, sin mirarlo.

Tom se tocó el puente de su nariz y aplacó el malestar que sentía por la idea. Se fue en dirección a su habitación de nuevo.

—Ok, buenas noches. Solo no traigas a ese alguien aquí.

Tom cayó rendido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Tanto que no notó cuando alguien entró a su cuarto.

Es así como Billie perdió la virginidad.


End file.
